


Whimper

by KateKintail



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the tent the air was stale and warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> Requester: Lady Korana

Inside the tent the air was stale and warm. The green canvas was thick. However, the tent was hardly air-tight and they were worried more about things getting out of the tent than getting in.  
  
Gimli lay on his back upon their sleeping rolls. His hand was up in the air, fingers running through Legolas' hair as a distraction to his- "Oooff!" Gimli exhaled, then immediately took a sharp breath in. Legolas showed little emotion as always, but his eyes overflowed with sympathy and apology. He gently applied the fresh cloth against the wound, then wrapped the bandage around Gimli's chest. His hands were nimble, gentle.  
  
Then Legolas' head bent down, even as Gimli continued to pet his elf. An equally nimble tongue flicked at the one nipple not covered by the bandage. Gimli's hand slid over, finger tracing the outer ridge of the pointy ear. Legolas nuzzled his face into the warm beard and chest. Gimli caressed a smooth cheek.  
  
"Are you certain you are fit for this?"  
  
"Naturally. Are you?"  
  
"Naturally."  
  
Legolas raised his head and the two regarded each other closely. Neither would give in or admit serious injury, though both had sustained injuries during the Battle at Helm's Deep.  
  
"Elves heal quickly," Legolas whispered.  
  
"And dwarves are tough by nature," Gimli countered.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before reaching agreement. It felt good to shed the rest of their clothes. They barely noticed the hot air as they licked and kissed. When Legolas swung his leg over Gimli, his body pressed against Gimli's torso. Gimli whimpered at the applied weight and Legolas pulled back with alarm.  
  
Gimli shook his head. "I am fine. Just…" He grabbed hold of Legolas and rolled him over. Gimli moved easily as he climbed onto the backs of Legolas' thighs. They had not procured much oil. Since this was the first time they'd felt well enough to entertain the idea of intimacy, there was more than enough for their purposes. Gimli leaned forward, hands on the bedding to either side of Legolas, then slid inside. The way wasn't as smooth as Gimli would have liked, but the elf loosened after a moment, though not before giving a whimper. Gimli pulled back with alarm.  
  
Legolas shook his head and looked back over his shoulder with a hint of playfulness in his smile. "I am fine. Just…" He wiggled his rear and pushed back, forcing Gimli deeper inside. Gimli got the message. Legolas quieted his whimpers into a cloak, and Gimli bit his lip until it bled to keep from moaning with pleasure. Gimli rocked carefully, and though Legolas came before the dwarf, Gimli was only seconds behind.  
  
When they were finished, they lay beside each other again, wrapped in the cloak. Legolas kissed Gimli, who whimpered instinctively as Legolas' lips grazed his. Instead of pulling back, however, Legolas licked the few drops of blood from Gimli's lip. Gimli took a deep breath of musty air and kissed back.


End file.
